The present invention is directed to holders for securing items, and more particularly to a flexible band which may be wrapped around one or more items. The band has cooperating interlocking teeth which engage in ratchet-type fashion to hold the band around the item or items.
In the field of retaining articles for ease of handling, as for example a bundle of wood, or in the building or construction trade, as for example for supporting wires, conduits, pipes, and the like on a structure, it is desirable to have a device which can conveniently be used to hold or secure the articles. Particularly in the automotive, aviation, and telecommunications industries it is desirable to have bands or holders which may be easily put in place to rigidly retain electrical wiring, fiber optics, or conduits together and in place.
One of the most common bands is made of plastic having teeth on one side and a retainer on the same side. Inside the retainer is a complementary tooth or teeth. When the end of the band is inserted into the retainer, the teeth engage keeping the band from pulling out of the retainer. A low cost band or holder nor requiring a separate molded retainer would offer advantages in many applications.
The present invention is directed to a band or holder which is made of flexible or conformable material such as plastic and is easily put in interlocking relationship about single or multiple objects keeping them in a bundle. The band also may include a connector which can be used to attach the band and its encircled contents to a support member. The connector embodiment is useful for attaching pipes, wires, fiber optics, conduits and such materials to a support member such as a pipe, beam, or surface. In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the band is made of thin-walled, flexible, construction keeping the cost relatively low.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the invention, a band for securing items includes a first end, an opposite second end, a first side, and an opposite second side. A plurality of first teeth are disposed on the first side near the first end, and a plurality of second teeth are disposed on the second side near the second end. An aperture, shaped and dimensioned to accept the first end, is located near the second end so that the second teeth are positioned between the aperture and the first end. When the band is closed by inserting the first end through the aperture, the first and second teeth engage in cooperative interlocking relationship so that the band cannot be again opened.
In accordance with an important aspect of the invention, the band has a connector for attaching the band to a support member such as a pipe, beam, or surface. The connector is disposed on the first side of the band so that when the band is wrapped around an item the connector projects outwardly from the band.
In accordance with an important feature of the invention, the connector can be (1) a hook-shaped member, (2) a member having a bulbous end, (3) an elongated tab, (4) adhesive, or (5) one of hook and loop fasteners.
In accordance with another important feature of the invention, a plurality of spaced holes are located along each end of the band. A pliers can then be used to tighten the band by inserting cylindrical or hooked jaws into the holes and squeezing the pliers to tighten the band around the object or objects being secured. Repeated application of the pliers tightens the band to the desire compression.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, which illustrate, by way of example, the principles of the invention.